


Bad Wolf

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forbidden Forest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco spend a little time in the Forbidden Forrest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written for a friend who gave me the prompt “bad wolf”.  
>  **Warnings:** M/M relationship  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

How Harry and Draco had ended up in the Forbidden Forest was a mystery. How they had ended up face to face with an angry wolf was not. They had been trying to find their way back to Hagrid’s Hut and the safety therein when they had stumbled upon a litter of wolf pups. The irate wolf currently staring them down had to be the mother.

“Bad wolf,” Harry admonished, holding his wand out in front of him.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Yes Potter, that should work. Keep scolding the angry, vicious, and probably hungry wolf.”

“If you have any better ideas, Malfoy, now would be a good time to use one,” Harry shot back.

“Stupefy!” Draco shouted, and the wolf slumped to the ground.

The two teens wasted no time in running out of there, heading in the direction they hoped was correct. “Honestly Potter, how you ever made it through the Triwizard Tournament without getting yourself killed I’ll never know,” Draco shouted as they ran.

Harry said nothing; he just kept moving. He sped up as he caught sight of lights in the distance and soon both boys were safely out of the trees. Harry leaned against Hagrid’s Hut as he tried to catch his breath. “Thanks,” the Gryffindor said after a moment.

Draco smirked as he stalked towards the brunet. “Just how do you plan on thanking me properly?” he asked, pressing his body against Harry’s.

Harry grinned in return, “I’m sure we can come up with something.” He leaned forward and captured the blond’s lips in a searing kiss.


End file.
